return of the shadow
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: zak esta solo en casa y recivira la visita del malvado zak lunes, sera capaz de derrotarlo? pesimo summary primer yaoi de los SS zak sabado x zak lunes XD YAOI! SLASH!


Hola!!!! He tenido un tiempo de descanso, Nada que hacer con lo de la influenza; mi hermanita me puso a ver los sábados secretos y cuando casi me hube chutado toda la primera temporada….(chanchan chaaaan XD)ya tenia una idea yaoitastica. La primera fue con el tio doyle pero después conocí al pequeño y lindo Zak lunes

Pese a que hermanita me dice que es el achichintle de cómodo lunes, yo creo que puedo sacar un buen yaoi de ahí XD. Este es el primer fic yaoi de los sábados secretos en español (pueden decirme lo que quieran ya se que toy mal de la cabeza XD)

¬¬ si no les gusta el yaoi, ni lo lean. Créanme que me da igual que me manden decir que estoy mal de la cabeza no será la primera ni la ultima vez que me lo dirían. Si por el contrario, te gusta el yaoi, me encantara recibir tus reviws X3 podemos ser buenas amigos(as)

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

-… _"blabla"_- lo que esta entre comillas y con cursiva es un susurro

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido, también usare paréntesis diálogos de un personaje pues los gemidos y los suspiros se confunden con facilidad XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-= cambio de escena

Sin mas preámbulos, comencemos. Lo olvidaba, los sábados secretos no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor y ya saben el chorro que sigue, no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-prometo que me portare bien- suplicaba el chico de cabellos negros, sus mechones blancos se balanceaban frente a sus ojos

-ay Zak, no es seguro- le decid su madre –mejor ven con nosotros

-pero esas conferencias son súper aburridas- objetaba el pequeño, le hacia un tierno puchero a su madre sabiendo que la convencería –por favor, déjame en casa, Fisk y yo nos portaremos bien, verdad?- volteaba a ver al gato-gorila

-rhii- decía el cryptid mientras asentía con la cabeza

-mmm…-la peliblanca miraba el reloj de la pared, se le hacia tarde para la conferencia y Zak ni siquiera se había cambiado –ah (suspiro) esta bien, pero pongan el sistema de seguridad

-si, ahora váyanse, llegaran tarde- les dijo el chico poseedor de los poderes cryptids mientras empujaba a sus padres hasta la puerta de la casa

-bien, adiós Zak, cuídate- su mama se agachaba y daba un suave beso a su hijo en la frente. Zak se quedaba unos minutos diciéndoles adiós desde la puerta. Cuando sus padres se hubieron ido puso la clave y el sistema de seguridad se activo.

-bien chicos, preparen todo- les decía a cómodo y a Fiskerton mientras iba a la cocina por palomitas y fresco, tal vez también un pedazo de carne para komodo, no era muy afecto a comer palomitas. –_"vamos, dense prisa"_- decía frente al microondas, el maratón de películas de terror iba a empezar y no quería perderse ni un segundo.

Tan pronto el microondas termino de preparar las palomitas zak las saco y las vació en un bol, no tardo ni tres segundo en correr a la sala y acomodarse entre el lagarto y el gato-gorila

Cuando la primera película termino, igual se terminaron las golosinas y no se puede disfrutar una película de terror sin golosina o eso había dicho el tío Doyle. Tras perder un piedra papal o tijeras Zak fue el elegido para ir por mas golosinas

- ¬¬ demonios, como fui a perder?- se regañaba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

//trap trap (sonido de paso suaves)// zak dio la vuelta, había escuchado los pasos muy cerca

-komodo?- el dragón era el único capaz de acercarse tan sigilosamente. Pero no había nada –komodo?- Repitió, esperando que el cryptid se revelara pero no paso nada –esto no es gracioso!

-de pende del punto de vista- como una rafa de viento una mano de aferro del cuello de Zak

-ghhh…- el joven sábado trato de liberarse, pero no fue una buena opción poco a poco se fue sintiendo como algo se arrastraba por su cuerpo – ayu…!- no pudo terminar la palabra, una suave y esbelta mano le callo –mmmh…-se comenzó a sentir cansado, su cuerpo le pesaba

-tranquilo- le dijo una voz tan similar a la suya que le provoco escalofríos, le empujaron contra la pared y por fin la luz mortecina del pasillo le revelo a su captor. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados

-Zahhk lunhhesss- dijo con dificultad pues apenas le dejaba respirar, su contra parte surgida del espejo. Zak lunes le sonrió y aflojo el agarre para dejarlo hablar –que haces aquí? Como saliste del espejo?

-eso es un secreto – sonrió malicioso, el peliblanco aventuro su mano dentro de la playera de su contraparte, el zak original se estremecio al contacto de las manos de su contraparte pero no duro mucho, el peliblanco saco un ciempiés que zak pudo reconocer como un Anélidos Devonianos, un crypti capaz de absorber la fuerza vital hasta dejarte inconsciente

–lindo, no?- le dijo sonriendo sardónicamente el peliblanco –es muy practico- la copia malvada guardo el cryptid en una mochila. Los ojos de zak sábado comenzaron a cerrarse agotado por el robo de energía. – Hey si te duermes ya no es divertido- le sacudió para despertarlo. Zak hizo un esfuerzo y le dio un empujón tratando de alejarse del anti-zak, era cuestión de tiempo para que la realidad se alterara y terminara por romperse, tenia que alejarse ahora!

-(que es lo que pasa?)- al mirar a su alrededor se percato de que todo seguí igual, no había cambios extraños -por que la realidad no se altera?

-por esto –el peliblanco mostró su mano derecha, se levanto la manga bajo de ella tenia un brazalete metálico, lleno de símbolos extraños –es un regalo de komodo lunes

-gheeezzzzzzz – zak alcanzo a escuchar el sisear de komodo, su komodo. Ya se había tardado con las golosinas, lo estaban buscando. El joven lunes le empujo hasta esconderlo en un pequeño rincón

-ko…-el joven lunes le silencio con un profundo beso en el que su lengua se encargo de recorrer la dulce cavidad del menor de los sábados. El pelinegro trataba de librarse de aquella caricia tan brusca, pero zak lunes disfrutaba de esa resistencia

-gheeezz ghuezzz- komodo mira a su al rededor buscando al pequeño zak pero no lo encuentra, tan solo hace un segundo creyó oír su voz. Komodo continúa su camino

-nhhh….-zak siente como sus pulmones se contraen por la falta de aire. Pero el anti-zak termina con el beso, tras una buena bocanada de aire zak le mira y le pregunta –y que se supone que fue eso?

-un gustito mió- sonreía malicioso aun relamiéndose. El pelinegro arqueo una ceja confundido, esto hizo reír al zak peliblanco –vaya, como se nota que eres una mala copia, aun eres un niño

-¬¬ tu eres la mala copia!- gruño molesto zak sábado

-debo admitir que no eres tan malo besando- se le acerca y aprovechándose de que el joven pelinegro aun esta débil le roba otro beso, zak trata de girarle el rostro y romper el contacto pero su copia le sostiene y le obliga a corresponder el beso

-ah…por que?- pregunta entre jadeos

-por que mi especialidad son la tortura y no tienes idea de cómo la disfruto- le siseo al oído

-ya acabaste de jugar?- le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, un lagarto con manchas negras en el lomo le miraba con cierto fastidio – es hora de irnos- le dijo komodo lunes

-¬¬ demonios- gruño enojado mientras soltaba al pelinegro, zak sábado no fue capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas y resbalo por la pared.

-apresúrate –le siseo komodo

-adelántate, no tardo- ve como el dragón se adelanta un poco y mirando lasivo a su otro yo le dice –cuídate, la próxima vez la tortura será peor- su sonrisa es macabra pero el pelinegro no puede dejar de verla –solo fue un calentamiento y esto la despedida- se acerca y atrapa los labios de zak en una caricia tierna que le joven sabado corresponde sin querer- mira, que rápido aprendes

-callate!- le contesta furioso consigo mismo, bajo la mirada al piso mientras su contra parte se alejaba

//trap trap// komodo escucho el grito de zak y regreso por el pasillo, era demasiado tarde para ver a las copias, estas ya se habían ido. Pero al menos logro encontrar a zak, un poco pálido y con los ojos llorosos pero bien

-no me paso nada, tengo sueño- se disculpo el chico mientras se levantaba y con trabajos iba a la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-parece que no me equivoque al sacarte del espejo- le dice el lagarto al zak de cabellos blancos –tus juegos son muy útiles

-esto es solo el comienzo

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot ¬¬ fue todo un reto pues me llegue a confundir al escribirlo.

Espero puedan dejarme un review para saber si hago otros fics de los sábados secretos o hasta aquí le dejo XD


End file.
